


"I just really miss talking to you."

by cathcer1984



Series: Tumblr Fic [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Gen, Jackson-centric, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Pre-Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: "I just really miss talking to you." Jackson says quietly, staring at the soft grass beneath his shoes. The flowers are pretty, bright, jovial and garish. And he hates them.
Series: Tumblr Fic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/546709
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	"I just really miss talking to you."

**Author's Note:**

> For Booknerd6012 who gave me the prompt number and character from [this list](https://avenging-criminal-bones.tumblr.com/post/189019521454/drabble-request-help)
> 
> 69 & Jackson. 
> 
> For spoiler warning of who's died, see the end note.
> 
> Originally [here on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/post/612602998296854529/69-jackson-for-the-drabble-thing)

"I just really miss talking to you." Jackson says quietly, staring at the soft grass beneath his shoes. The flowers are pretty, bright, jovial and garish. And he hates them. 

"I'm sorry I was gone so long." He feels his eyes burn and Jackson clenches his jaw to control himself. "I love you." 

Jackson stares at the name on the stone. Lydia Martin. He feels his heart break once again for the woman who saved him with the power of her love. He'll never feel it again. 

A big, warm hand lands on Jackson's shoulder but he doesn't startle, he'd heard the other man coming. They weren't friends, they didn't even like each other but she -Lydia- tied them together. She was their commonality. 

"Come on," Stilinski mutters, his voice thick with emotion. He's almost as heartbroken as Jackson. Almost. 

Jackson ignores the tightening of the hand on his shoulder as he reaches forward brushing his fingers over the headstone. It was plain and simple, nothing like Lydia. It wasn't beautiful, sharp, clever or anything like her at all. She would hate it. 

Behind him Stilinski chokes on a sob, "she would have hated that."

Jackson smiles a little, turning away from the grave and half into Stilinski. "Yeah. I'm surprised she's not haunting us to get her a more suitable one." 

Their eyes meet, Stilinski's are red, puffy and glassy with tears. His cheeks pale and wet but his lip are turned up in a small but genuine smile. Beyond him Jackson can see the Pack waiting for Stilinski. Jackson tries to nudge him away, closer to his Pack. 

"Come on," Stilinski says again. He tugs at Jackson, "we're your Pack too." 

Jackson startles. 

"Yeah, I don't like it either, Jackass." Stilinski smirks, it's tempered by his sadness though. 

Jackson walks easily next to him, shouldering Stilinski when his arm falls. They jostle each other until they reach the Pack. McCall reaches out and brushes a hand down Stilinski's arm, scenting him before he rests his hand on the back on Jackson's neck. 

Letting himself, Jackson leans into the Alpha. He takes comfort from the Pack as they circle around, strong hands and gentle touches over him, scenting and welcoming him. 

Jackson may have lost Lydia but even in her death she's looking out for him bringing him a Pack. People who have lost her as well and together they can grieve, evolve and live.

**Author's Note:**

> Lydia. I'm sorry I killed her off.


End file.
